2013-14 British Isles cyclone season
Although a little late, I created this season in order to celebrate St. Patrick's Day and the arrival of spring. I hope you guys enjoy my creativity here. -Andrew To fit with the theme of St. Patrick's Day, all of the names used in this season are Irish. Vandalism, spam, and all other unconstructive edits to this article will NOT be tolerated and will result in a prompt referral message to HurricaneTeen6900's message wall. The 2013-14 British Isles cyclone season included Cyclone Patrick, which was the most intense European windstorm in modern records. The season began on November 1, 2013, and it ended on May 1, 2014. However, the definition of a tropical cyclone season is different than a tropical cyclone year, which ran from July 1, 2013, to June 30, 2014. These dates conventionally delimit the timeframe when most European windstorms tend to affect Ireland and the United Kingdom. All of the season's 21 tropical cyclones existed within the season's boundaries, except Cyclone Ultan, which formed two days after the end of the season. Cyclone Aidan, the season's debut storm, formed on November 22 from the remnants of Atlantic Tropical Storm Melissa, while Ultan, the season's finale storm, dissipated on May 6. Windstorms in this season were monitored by two agencies - the Dublin Weather Center (DWC) in Dublin, Ireland and the Met Office (UKMO) in London, England. Cyclone Aidan kicked off the season with an active start on November 22, wandering west of Ireland before directly attacking the Faroe Islands. Next, a weak Cyclone Brian, coming to life on November 25, grazed Iceland before rampaging over the Faroe Islands as well. Cyclone Clover developed offshore of Ireland on December 2 before making landfall near Galway, producing moderate flooding in the region. Forming on December 3, Cyclone Dillon, albeit weak in intensity, erratically jumped back and forth across the Irish Sea, causing severe impacts in eastern Ireland, western England, and the Isle of Man, namely flooding. Ten days later, on its heels came Cyclone Emmett, a windstorm famous for causing notorious traffic snarls in Greater Belfast. Cyclone Finn abruptly ravaged Galway on St. Stephen's Day, disrupting hundreds of holiday celebrations across Ireland. A series of three weak cyclones followed. Garrett developed rather close to the Isle of Man on January 7, striking both the small island territory and southwestern Scotland before accelerating northwestwards towards Iceland with gusts strong enough to blow down hundreds of homes in the nation. Hugh developed on January 9 in the English Channel, producing slight intensity fluctuations while moving north-northwestward; it ultimately made a landfall and caused minor flooding in the Cork region of southern Ireland. Iollan formed in the North Sea on January 9 as well before striking rural Norway hours later. Mimicking the path of Clover, Cyclone Jig formed offshore Ireland on January 12 and became the season's third storm to directly impact Galway, subsequently affecting central Ireland as well. Relatively minor impact was reported in the windstorm's aftermath. Developing on February 8, Cyclone Kevin slammed into southeastern England near Norwich, resulting in dozens of power outages throughout the area. Developing just offshore of France on February 15, Liam wandered and looped around the coastline before making a sharp jog northwestwards, bisecting England's Penwith Peninsula and then making landfall near Waterford. Generally minor impact occurred from the storm, save for a couple damaging tornadoes. Cyclone Malachi persisted in the Irish Sea from February 24 to February 27, passing directly over both the Isle of Man and Belfast. Owing to the extremely high sea surface temperatures (SST's) in the Celtic Sea, Niall, forming on March 3, was notorious for its insane windspeed rise in just 24 hours, subsequently attacking Cork at its peak intensity. Widespread flooding occurred as far away as Dublin, destroying hundreds of structures not designed to withstand its fury. Oisin developed on March 10 and brushed eastern Ireland, giving the areas recently affected by Niall slightly additional amounts of precipitation. Forming on Pi Day (March 14), Patrick was a bomb cyclone that passed directly over Galway, Dublin, and many cities across the United Kingdom and France (including London and Paris), even tracking as far south as Barcelona in Spain. Flooding, gusty winds, tornadoes, and a destructive storm surges resulted in the loss of hundreds of thousands of resources across France and the British Isles, and food shortages lasting up to an entire year. These impacts were further compacted when another destructive cyclone, Quinn, formed just days later. Quinn was another bomb cyclone which developed on St. Patrick's Day and began a path of terror and destruction which took it through Ireland, the United Kingdom, France, Belgium, The Netherlands, Faroe Islands, Iceland, Scandinavia, Finland, Estonia, and Russia. Millions of people were affected due to the storm's incredibly slow and erratic movement (partially caused by interactions with Patrick and a later cyclone, Seamus), which allowed it to maintain its intensity while blowing down billions of structures designed to survive strong windstorms and flooding major cities as far east as Moscow. The combined impact from Patrick and Quinn prompted the United Nations to declare northern Europe a disaster zone, and offered international assistance to the region. Cyclone Redmond briefly existed on April 7, only to be gobbled up by Quinn the next day without causing land impacts. Cyclone Seamus was a third bomb cyclone which helped initiate Quinn's effects on Scandinavia and Russia. Forming on April 8, it bombed offshore the Faroe Islands before looping over the Norwegian Sea and back down into Scandinavia and Russia, producing gusty winds and widespread flooding. On April 25, Cyclone Tierney formed offshore England, executing a massive loop before moving back onshore northern England near Newcastle, producing generally minor impacts. Finally, to conclude the season, Ultan formed on May 3 offshore Waterford, moving onto the Irish coast near that location before swinging back into the Penwith Peninsula and dissipating on May 6. Slight flooding occurred in the Bristol metropolitan area. Overall, the windstorms of the 2013-14 British Isles cyclone season produced 3,549 fatalities and $3.015489195 billion in losses (2014 USD). Seasonal summary For additional information regarding how the cyclone scale used by the DWC works, visit the Dublin Weather Center homepage. Timeline of tropical activity in the 2013-14 British Isles cyclone season ImageSize = width:800 height:200 PlotArea = top:10 bottom:80 right:20 left:20 Legend = columns:3 left:30 top:58 columnwidth:270 AlignBars = early DateFormat = dd/mm/yyyy Period = from:01/11/2013 till:01/06/2014 TimeAxis = orientation:horizontal ScaleMinor = grid:black unit:month increment:1 start:01/11/2013 Colors = id:canvas value:gray(0.88) id:GP value:red id:C1 value:rgb(1,1,0.80) legend:Category_1_=_>980mb id:C2 value:rgb(1,0.91,0.46) legend:Category_2_=_961-980mb id:C3 value:rgb(1,0.76,0.25) legend:Category_3_=_941-960mb id:C4 value:rgb(1,0.56,0.13) legend:Category_4_=_921-940mb id:C5 value:rgb(1,0.38,0.38) legend:Category_5_=_<=920mb Backgroundcolors = canvas:canvas BarData = barset:Hurricane bar:Month PlotData= barset:Hurricane width:11 align:left fontsize:S shift:(4,-4) anchor:till from:22/11/2013 till:28/11/2013 color:C1 text:Aidan from:25/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 color:C1 text:Brian from:02/12/2013 till:06/12/2013 color:C1 text:Clover from:03/12/2013 till:09/12/2013 color:C1 text:Dillon from:13/12/2013 till:16/12/2013 color:C1 text:Emmett from:24/12/2013 till:26/12/2013 color:C1 text:Finn from:07/01/2014 till:11/01/2014 color:C3 text:Garrett barset:break from:09/01/2014 till:11/01/2014 color:C1 text:Hugh from:09/01/2014 till:10/01/2014 color:C1 text:Iollan from:12/01/2014 till:23/01/2014 color:C1 text:Jig from:08/02/2014 till:10/02/2014 color:C1 text:Kevin from:15/02/2014 till:20/02/2014 color:C1 text:Liam from:24/02/2014 till:27/02/2014 color:C1 text:Malachi from:03/03/2014 till:08/03/2014 color:C2 text:Niall barset:break from:10/03/2014 till:13/03/2014 color:C1 text:Oisin from:14/03/2014 till:28/03/2014 color:C5 text:Patrick from:17/03/2014 till:03/05/2014 color:C5 text:Quinn from:07/04/2014 till:08/04/2014 color:C1 text:Redmond from:08/04/2014 till:19/04/2014 color:C3 text:Seamus from:25/04/2014 till:01/05/2014 color:C1 text:Tierney from:03/05/2014 till:06/05/2014 color:C1 text:Ultan bar:Month width:6 align:center fontsize:S shift:(0,-20) anchor:middle color:canvas from:01/11/2013 till:30/11/2013 text:November from:01/12/2013 till:31/12/2013 text:December from:01/01/2014 till:31/01/2014 text:January from:01/02/2014 till:28/02/2014 text:February from:01/03/2014 till:31/03/2014 text:March from:01/04/2014 till:30/04/2014 text:April from:01/05/2014 till:31/05/2014 text:May TextData = pos:(569,23) text:"(For further details, please see" pos:(713,23) text:"scales)" The 2013-14 British Isles cyclone season began on November 1, 2013, and it ended on May 1, 2014; the regional tropical cyclone plan also constitutes a broader timeframe for a tropical cyclone year which runs from July 1, 2013 to June 30, 2014. Twenty-one total windstorms affected the British Isles, a relatively high number partially caused by the arrival of an El Niño. Each windstorm identified was given the suffixed designator I'' by the DWC, symbolizing Ireland. Of the windstorms, four of them formed west of Ireland, four formed in the Irish Sea, three formed east of the United Kingdom, three formed north of the British Isles, and seven formed south of Ireland. Overall, the windstorms of this season resulted in 3,549 fatalities and $3.015489195 billion (2014 USD) in damages. Activity began in November 2013, with Cyclone Aidan forming west of Ireland, followed by Brian just days later. In December, Cyclones Clove, Dillon, Emmett, and Finn all produced some sort of impact on Ireland. A slightly less active January followed, with Garrett sweeping across Scotland and Iceland; it would be succeeded by Hugh, Iollan, and Jig, with all three making landfalls across European coasts. An even less active February came along, with Cyclones Kevin, Liam, and Malachi developing. The former affected England while the latter two raged across Ireland, with Liam stirring trouble in France as well. However, March provided an abrupt and violent reversal of activity, featuring the development of four cyclones (Niall, Oisin, Patrick, and Quinn), three of which caused substantial devastation across Ireland. Even more, Cyclones Patrick and Quinn attained Category 5 intensity on the DWC's cyclone scale, became the two strongest European windstorms in modern records, reaching pressures of 905 millibars (mbar) (26.72 inches of mercury (inHg)) and 908 mbar (26.81 inHg), respectively, and went on to affect the United Kingdom, France, and (in Quinn's case) most of northern Europe. Furthermore, Quinn lasted 47 days, becoming one of the longest lasting cyclones worldwide. In sharp contrast, activity in April was much less hostile, featuring just three cyclones, Redmond, Seamus, and Tierney. Redmond had no land effects, Seamus significantly affected Scandinavia, and Tierney briefly affected England. Finally, activity in the season concluded with the formation of Ultan in early May. Cyclones As the author of this season, I gave you ''all permission to write realistic meteorological histories for my storms and add in satellite images of European windstorms (I will notice if a satellite image is not of a European windstorm!). Other changes to my storms and/or addition of memes, unrealistic meteorological histories, satellite images of storms in other basins, spam, and all that other stuff will be promptly reverted if I see it. Thank you for your cooperation. -Andy Cyclone Aidan Aidan caused one fatality and €700 (euros; $959.16 (2014 USD)) in losses across the Faroe Islands. Cyclone Brian Brian caused one fatality and €400 ($548.09 (2014 USD)) in losses across Iceland and the Faroe Islands. Cyclone Clover Clover caused ten fatalities and €1,500 ($2,055.35 (2014 USD)) in losses throughout Ireland. Cyclone Dillon Dillon resulted in 15 fatalities and €2,000 ($2,740.46 (2014 USD)) in damages across Great Britain, Isle of Man, and Ireland. Cyclone Emmett Emmett resulted in seven fatalities and €1,000 ($1,370.23 (2014 USD)) in damages across the Isle of Man and Northern Ireland. Cyclone Finn Finn resulted in 34 fatalities and €4,400 ($6,029.01 (2014 USD)) in damages across western Ireland. Cyclone Garrett Garrett caused four fatalities and €600 ($822.14 (2014 USD)) in losses across the Isle of Man, Scotland, and Iceland. Cyclone Hugh Hugh caused three fatalities and €600 ($822.14 (2014 USD)) in losses throughout southeastern Ireland. Cyclone Iollan Iollan caused one fatality and €200 ($274.05 (2014 USD)) in losses in southwestern Norway. Cyclone Jig Jig resulted in five fatalities and €1,100 ($1,507.25 (2014 USD)) in damages across Ireland. Cyclone Kevin Kevin resulted in one fatality and €800 ($1,096.18 (2014 USD)) in damages in eastern England. Cyclone Liam (Claude) Liam (dubbed Claude by French sources) resulted in three fatalities and €1,200 ($1,644.28 (2014 USD)) in damages across northern France, southern England, and southern Ireland. Cyclone Malachi Malachi caused two fatalities and €1,000 ($1,370.23 (2014 USD)) in losses across western England, the Isle of Man, and Northern Ireland. Cyclone Niall Niall caused 145 fatalities and €700,000 ($959,161 (2014 USD)) in losses across Ireland. Niall formed on March 3rd south of ireland. Niall then moved north and, in the afternoon of March 4th, underwent explosive intensification, shooting Niall to a 160 MPH Cat 5. Niall then continued moving northwest, and at 1:00 pm on March 6th,Niall made landfall in southern ireland with sustained winds of 160 MPH. Then Niall suddenly started moving east, while rapidly weaking to a Tropical Storm. Niall maintained Tropical Storm status until the afternoon of March 7th, when Niall became a Tropical Depression. On March 8th, Niall dissipated into a remnant low. Cyclone Oisin Oisin caused nine fatalities and €1,500 ($2,055.35 (2014 USD)) in losses across eastern Ireland. Cyclone Patrick (Ctherine de Suède) Patrick (dubbed Ctherine de Suède by French sources) resulted in 850 fatalities and €500 million ($685.115 million (2014 USD)) in damages across Ireland, the United Kingdom, France, and northern Spain. Cyclone Quinn (Habib/Elias) NOTE: Due to the size of Quinn's track, please feel free to click on the image to get a better visual of the storm's path. Quinn (dubbed Habib by French sources and Elias by Swedish sources) resulted in roughly 2,000 fatalities and €1.4 billion ($1.91832 billion (2014 USD)) in damages across Ireland, the Isle of Man, United Kingdom, France, Belgium, Netherlands, Iceland, Faroe Islands, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, Latvia, and western Russia. Cyclone Redmond Redmond did not produce any damages or deaths due to its short lifespan. Cyclone Seamus (Tiburtius) Seamus (dubbed Tiburtius by Swedish sources) caused 453 fatalities and €300 million ($411.069 million (2014 USD)) in losses across the Faroe Islands, Norway, Sweden, Finland, Estonia, and western Russia. Cyclone Tierney Tierney caused two fatalities and €800 ($1,096.18 (2014 USD)) in losses across northern England. Cyclone Ultan Ultan caused three fatalities and €1,200 ($1,644.28 (2014 USD)) in losses across western England and southern Ireland. Accumulated cyclone energy This section will come shortly. Please DO NOT edit this section without my consent. Thank you. --Andy Season effects This section will come shortly. Please DO NOT edit this section without my consent. Thank you. --Andy Storm names Further information: Dublin Weather Center/Naming of tropical cyclones Irish names Beginning with the 2013-14 British Isles cyclone season, the DWC made the decision to name all European windstorms posing a threat to major landmasses, in particular Ireland, using a series of two rotating lists. The following names were used by the DWC, various weather stations across Ireland, Irish military, Irish newspapers, the UKMO, and general public usage worldwide outside of France and Sweden. All names below were used for the first time and are masculine (except Clover and Jig, which are words representing St. Patrick's Day). French names To alert the public about incoming windstorms, each time a windstorm entered French waters, weather stations in Paris would give the storm a name off the national name day list based on the day it entered French waters. During the season, three names were used; they were seldom used outside of French territory. Swedish names In a similar practice to France, every time a windstorm entered Swedish waters, weather stations in Stockholm would give a storm a name off the 2001 modified national name day list based on the day it entered Swedish names. Two names seldom used outside of Sweden were used in this season. Retirement Because the DWC is not a tropical cyclone agency, it does not have the power to retire names from its two lists. Comments Do you have a question, comment, or concern about this season? Please leave your postive, creative, and motivating responses below. NOTE: Any negative comments left below will be promptly reported to HurricaneTeen6900. Category:Future storms Category:Hyper-active seasons